In His Hands
by eirichi
Summary: "Help me defeat him, Primo." That was the words that a brown haired man said to him, Giotto, the Vongola Primo. He was not sure what it meant, but he just found himself, 400 years into the future, facing an enemy his descendant couldn't defeat. Now, the world's fate was in his hands and to save it from a man named Byakuran was what he will do.
1. Chapter 0

_**HI! So, I'm rikamei23 with a new story here. Hopefully you guys will like this prologue~**_

_**Summary: "Help me defeat him, Primo." That was the words that a brown haired man said to him, Giotto, the Vongola Primo. He was not sure what it meant, but he just found himself, 400 years into the future, facing an enemy his descendant couldn't defeat. Now, the world's faith was at his hands and to save it from a man named Byakuran was what he will do.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**_

* * *

Announcement!: This chapter was rewritten on /10/27/14/. Please reread it! 

* * *

**Prolouge**

Deep breaths. That was the only thing that could be heard at the room of Vongola Famiglia's boss, Giotto. The said man was sitting on his king size bed, as he just woke up from a nightmare that made him, a sleepy head, awake at two o'clock in the morning. He lifted his clenched right fist and gently hit his chest multiple times; a futile attempt to calm his rapidly beating heart down.

He removed the blanket that was covering his lower half and climbed out of bed. He ran his hands through his spiky blond hair and walked towards the coffee table located west of his bed. Giotto grabbed the wine glass on top of the table and poured a small amount of red wine into it. He sat on the chair that was beside the table and took a sip of his drink. As he savoured the taste, he felt his shoulders relax.

The blond then sighed, his dream was weird. No, it seemed like a foreshadowing, his hyper intuition was telling him that. He looked at the glass of wine that he was holding and grunted. He didn't want to think about that dream, but if he didn't, how would he get some answers?

Giotto then closed his eyes, determined to recall the dream.

_"I apologize, Primo." A tall silhouette of a man said. Giotto tried to get a clearer view of the man's face but the blinding light was preventing him to do so. _

_"I do not desire to involve you with my problems, but it seems that I have no other choice." The man said, which confused the blond even more. _

_Giotto furrowed his eyebrows, who was this man? _

_"Introduction is not important at the moment, Primo. I have far more important things to tell you than my identity." As if reading his mind, the man said. Giotto made an attempt to get closer to him, but he was not getting any closer, though he could swear that he had walked a few meters now._

_"Show yourself!" Giotto shouted, but the man didn't replied and instead, darkness engulfed him. _

_He opened his eyes, but was utterly confused because he was now at a middle of a town, a devastated town. He looked around and saw ruined infrastructure, though those infrastructures themselves was indeed weird for his sight. Smell of gunpowder littered the air, and smog was preventing anyone to see clearly. _

_Giotto walked around and saw hundreds of people kneeling and looking up on the sky. He furrowed his eyebrows, were they praying? He walked towards the person closest to him and tapped and tapped that person's shoulders. _

_"Excuse me…" Giotto said and the old man looked at him, with a frightened expression. The old man's eye then widened. _

_"Do you not value your life!? Kneel down! Hurry!" The old man said and tugged Giotto downwards. It was weird, but he complied and reluctantly kneeled. As his knees touched the ground, black clouds swirled at the sky and a face of a person appeared from it. _

_Giotto supressed a surprised yelp. What's this? A dream? Yes, it was. That was the only logical explanation. _

_The blond shook his head and looked at the…face. _

_"Hello, my dear people~" The face said, rather cheerfully. This confused Giotto more and more, but decided to ignore the questions forming on his head, this was just a dream after all. _

_"Hmmmmm" The face hummed as it scanned the area._

_"Tsunayoshi-kun ehh. You look so pitiful kneeling there." The face said to someone, whom Giotto thought was him, but he was not this 'Tsunayoshi.' He concluded that it might be a person near him, or the face was just crazy._

_"I would love to kill you now…. But, haven't I killed you before? Or was it on another world?" The face was thinking and the smirked. "Oh well." It said._

_Giotto was growing more uncomfortable and nervous, as his hyper intuition kept on waning him. It was telling him to get away, quickly. He was about to stand up, but before he knew it, a red beam of light was coming on his way. _

_"Help me defeat him, Primo." The silhouette of a man was once again on Giotto's view as he was back to the place he was in before being on the devastated town._

_"Wha- Why? Why me? What is happening?" His confusion seemed to have taken over the more rational side of him, and honestly, Giotto hated it. His right hand man would surely smack his head if he heard him. _

_"You'll understand soon." The man replied._

_"Primo, you'll face circumstances that I should have been facing, and I apologize for that. But, I have a reason to hand it over to you… you are the only one who could save the world from that man." The man said and with that, he woke up._

"Only I…. can save the world?" Giotto said as he opened his eyes.

"It's so confusing…" He murmured as he drank the remaining wine that was on his glass.

* * *

_**Questions: How do I find a beta reader? Is there anyone interested?**_

_** So how is it? Please leave a review. Constructive criticisms are welcome but please do not be so harsh~ Also, feel free to suggest some Ideas for the filler chapters(w/c will be like the daily life arc) I might update frequently, but I am also not sure since I just started college last week...**_

_**Ciao~!**_


	2. Chapter 1- Shock

_**Chapter 1**_

Mornings at the Vongola Mansion are, contrary to the popular belief, mostly quiet. It was mainly because every guardian were busy with something.

Asari Ugetsu, the swordsman from Japan and the Vongola's first rain guardian was enjoying his tea in the mansion's garden. He was peacefully listening to the birds' chirping that was music to his ears. Togother with him, although there was no conversation made, was Daemon Spade, an aristocrat and an illusionist who was also the Vongola famiglia's mist guardian. Daemon was also drinking a cup of tea whilst reading a letter that came from his lover,Elena.

While Knuckle, a former boxer that was now a priest and the first Vongola sun guardian, was praying the rosary in mansion's small chapel, he also just finished having his daily morning jog around the forest surrounding the mansion, which was where Alaude, the blonde and stoic cloud guardian, was patrolling.

At the third floor of the mansion, loud snores could be heard. This came from Lampo, the green haired aristocrat and childish lightning guardian. G, the red haired righ-hand man of primo who passed by Lampo's room scowled.

'What a childish idiot...' G thought as he continued to walk toward the Vongola Primo's office. It was part of his daily routine to check his boss' work, making sure that the blonde was doing his job. He didn't even dare to knock, for he was sure that his boss was in his bedroom, sleeping as soundly as Lampo.

"Good Morning, G." That was why he's shocked when he saw Giotto, sitting in front of the papers. The blonde seemed to be working... which was a new thing since he was such a sleepy head.

"What the- Giotto!?" The red-haired shouted. He couldn't believe it. His lazy boss... doing his job at this hour?

Recovering from the shock. G, quickly ran to Giotto and placed his hand on the blonde's forehead.

"You do not have any fever... are you feeling anything weird? Does your stomach aches?" G fussed at Primo who shook his head. "Then what aches?" G asked as he forced his boss out of the chair and led him to the sofa, commanding him to lie down.

"G, I'm perfectly fine. What made you think that I am unwell?" Giotto asked as he tried hard not to chuckle at his friend's reaction.

"Are you kidding me, Giotto? Since when were you able to wake up early without me yelling at your ears!?"G shouted at Giotto.

"Hahaha, since... now? There is always a first time, after all." Primo gave his right hand man a reassuring smile.

"Now G, we will have breakfast in an hour. Also, kindly remind me that we will have a meeting right after it."

* * *

"Is that all, Primo?" Daemon asked as he looked at the blonde boss.

"Yes. Everyone, I want you to always be on alert. Alaude, make sure that the security is extra tight." Giotto said sternly.

"Geez... Primo, why are you making a big deal out of it? It's just a dream!" Lampo yelled as he lazily sat on his chair. He then yelped in pain as G smacked his head.

"How many times have Giotto's hyper intuition saved us, huh!?" The red haired snarled at the lightning guardian who gulped.

"G, Stop it! Hurting a child is wrong to the ultimate!" Knuckle shouted as Lampo went to hide behind his back.

"He's right, G-idiot!"

"Tch! You're not a child anymore, you're 16! But you're definitely an idiot!" G could feel himself smirk as the look on Lampo's face meant that he pissed the teenager more.

"No, I'm not! Primo, G is being mean again!" Lampo turned to Giotto, who shook his head and mumbled G's name. Hessitantly the red head sat down and loosened his fists.

"Nufufufu... But, I do agree with the idiotic lightning, Primo." Daemon said, this seemed to aggravate G, who looked like he was going to explode, more.

"Why YOU!" The right hand man slammed his fist on the table.

"It's wrong to fight to the ULTIMATE!" The priest shouted as he grabbed G's shoulder in order to stop him from charging to Daemon.

"Hahaha, come on guys~ let's just listen to Giotto. He's our boss after all." Asari said as he stood from his seat, with a cheerful smile on his face, and made his way in front of G.

"Hn. I don't have any boss." Alaude said, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"ALAUDE! HOW DARE YOU!?" The red haired turned his attention from the illusionist to the cloud guardian.

"Hn."

"Nufufufufu~"

Giotto's sweatdropped, he and his cries for his guardian to stop went unnoticed. He stood up, ready to stop his guardians when the door suddenly opened.

"Primo! Bad news! The Ramo family is attacking the town!" A young boy, whose clothes were torn and dirty, shouted from the door. His voice shaking from the lack of breath, as it was clear that he's tired. The sudden announcement stopped the commotion in the meeting room.

Giotto was the first to react, he quickly ran towards the boy. "How is the situation?" He asked. The boy looked down and the blonde boss got what it meant. He cursed and looked at hi guardians.

"G, Asari, Lampo, come with me! Alaude, gather some information about the attackers. Daemon, Knuckle, stay here and protect the mansion."

* * *

Giotto, Asari, G, and Lampo arrived at the town. And what they saw made them furious. Lifeless bodies were everywhere, a big fire engulfed the different establishments.

They were too late.

"Damn it... they will pay!" G growled as his fist tightened. Asari looked solemn, the cheerful smile that was always on his face gone. Lampo was quiet and the lazy expression on his face was replaced by that of fear and anger. Giotto was speechless, he didn't expect this. He gritted his teeth, while searching his brain for an appropriate and level headed action that they must be doing at this moment.

"... Asari, Lampo, go and search if there are still enemies around. G, we'll go and search if there are any survivors." Giotto said, trying to be as calm as possible. The three guardians nodded and went to do their task.

Once Asari and Lampo left, Giotto took a small step closer to the pile of bodies on the ground. He wanted to look away, he really do, but he can't. As he continued to look, his anger rises, and for the first time in his life, he felt the urge to kill. G, who noticed that his boss who was also his best friend was shaking, placed his left hand on Giotto's right shoulder.

"I'll go and search that way." The red haired pointed at the opposite direction from here they were standing. Noticing how the blonde didn't even glanced, he sighed and walked towards the direction he just pointed.

When G was gone, Giotto fell on his knees and scanned the area with his eyes. He then saw a body of a boy who seemed to move. Hurriedly, Giotto ran towards the boy. The boy has nothing unusual about him, he had black hair and normal clothes, but the thing is he didn't have any injury.

Giotto should be happy that he found a survivor, but his intuition kept on telling him to get away. Trusting his intuition, Giotto took a step backwards, but the boy opened it's eyes. This shocked Giotto, the boy have red eyes with a weird pattern.

"Target locked." The boy said monotonously and sat up. Giotto took another step backwards and closed his eyes for a second activating his hyper dying will mode. He was about to attack when the boy pointed its left hand on him. Then the boy's hand rotated and launched at Giotto, grey cables keeping it attached to the boy's body. Shocked, Giotto was caught. The boy's hand wrapped around his neck.

"Preparations ready." The boy said as Giotto tried to struggle and cursed as his flames didn't affect the boy. The boy opened it's mouth, and a missile appeared. Giotto wanted to scream, but he can't so he continued to struggle, and before he knew it, he was shot and engulfed in pink smoke.

"Mission accomplised."

* * *

'Where am I?' Giotto wondered as he opened his eyes, though it was useless since he wasn't able to see anything because of the darkness.

'Am I... dead?' He questioned himself as he noticed the smell of flowers. He let his hands wander and felt that he was enclosed. His hands were on the surface in front of him and he pushed, when it moved Giotto's curiosity doubled. He opened it and the brightness almost blinded him.

Giotto sat up, looking around he noticed that he was at a forest. The forest, however, was not the same one at the Vongola Mansion.

He looked at what he was sitting in, flowers filled the box he was in and when he looked at the piece of wood that he moved earlier, he was shocked. There was the Vongola's crest, and the roman numeral for ten under it.

'What could this...' He then realized something.

"A Coffin!?"

* * *

**Hi guys~! Thank you for reading! Please tell me how it is (and review) :3**

**Just to be clear, here are their ages:**

**Giotto, G, Asari-18**

**Lampo-16**

**Daemon, Alaude, Knuckle- 20**

**I want to make the first generation here more mature than the tenth gen, but not as mature as the first gen on the anime(during the filler arc)... I hope I succeed.**

* * *

_**Thanks to: aminaluvr4life an the two guest for reviewing! I'm really glad that you found it intereting~**_

* * *

_Edit: I changed the title! Hahaha from "At his hands" into "In his hands"...  
The previous title sounded... idk... wrong?_

_Another Edit: I also edited this chapter (a little bit) since there was some mistakes... (Will edit more later!)_


	3. Chapter 2- Worst Day

"This is Italian."

"_**This is Japanese."**_

'These are thoughts'

Estimated (fanmade, just for this story): 5 minutes in the future = 5 hours in the past

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"A coffin?!" Giotto shouted as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He was confused and anxious… who wouldn't be if they were in his shoes? Having a weird dream, then an enemy of his take lives of innocent people, and then waking up inside a coffin?

"Can't this day get any worse?" Giotto murmured, but he should have known… that he spoke too early.

"_**Who's there!?" **_

Giotto abruptly turned his head to face the source of the spoken Japanese words, making a mental note to thank Asari for teaching him some words and phrases of the his mother tongue.

The blonde couldn't clearly see who the man was, but he could see his silhouette, which eerily reminds him of his dear friend, G.

"G?" Giotto called out, hoping that it was indeed his right hand man.

The man got closer and Giotto was able to see his face. The man looked shocked and the weird thing was that the man does look like G, but instead of red hair that Lampo loves to call pink, the man has silver as his hair color.

"_**You… could it be…"**_ The man said quietly as he walked closer to Giotto, who snapped out of his thoughts and confusion.

"_**Jyuudaime!"**_ The man kneeled in front of him, grabbing his shoulders and unconsciously clenching it whilst nostalgia and sadness became visible in his green eyes.

"U-umm"

That was, however, short lived… since the moment their eyes met, anger was the one that became prominent in those green eyes.

"_**How dare you… disrespecting not only his grave, but even impersonating him!? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"**_

* * *

G knew that even if his gut feeling wasn't as reliable and accurate as Giotto's hyper intuition, it was still worth the time to trust it. Thus, that got him running, full speed back to where he and Giotto parted at least 5 hours ago; just right after he found a dozen civilians who were heavily wounded and brought them in a safe place with medical care.

'You better be safe, Giotto'

"_**Wait a minute! I**_-I don't know what you're talking about!" [1] Giotto said, but the silver haired man just continued to glare at him

"An Italian, huh?" The man murmured.

"Eh? Umm, Yes. Anyways, as I was saying I don't know why you are angry, I don't even understand half of what you have said; I don't even know how and why I am here."[2] Giotto tried to appear calm and collected just as he was when he meets other Mafia Dons but his confusion really made it hard.

"Bullshit! You were sitting there, at Jyuudaime's… coffin… and you're telling me that you don't know how you got there!?" The man shouted as he took out a gun and pointed it at Giotto.

"I told you that even I, am confused about this." Giotto ran a hand on his hair and the man was again shocked. The silver haired man grabbed Giotto's hand and studied the ring on his finger.

"This is… don't tell me you are… Vongola Primo!?"

* * *

After a few minutes of running, G finally reached the place where he left his boss, but there was no sign of him. He kept looking around and saw a boy sitting near a pile of bodies. He quickly ran towards the boy and grabbed its shoulders.

"Have you seen Primo!?" He frantically asked the boy, but the boy continued to remain silent.

"Hey! Answer me, dammit!" G shook the boy who continued to remain silent, until it emitted a loud beep.

"Target locked." The boy said and the red head glared.

"What the heck are you talk-" G shouted but stopped when he saw the boy's eyes

"Preparations ready."

"Fucki-" And before getting the chance to finish cursing, G's eyes widened as he saw a missile coming his way… For the second time today, pink smoke engulfed the surrounding.

* * *

"_**Ughhh… Ipin, I'm tired"**_ A black haired teenager complained to the girl on his right.

"_**Shut up, Lambo! We have to go to where Kyoko-san and Haru-san are."**_ The girl, who was named Ipin said to Lambo, the lightning guardian of the late Vongola Decimo.

"_**But-" **_

"_**Do you want the enemies to target them next?" **_

And that shut Lambo up, who quietly followed Ipin along the dark pathway.

* * *

"Ummm, yes… I believe that is me." Giotto said, confused, as his hand was still in the man's grip.

"tch… and how will I know that you're telling the truth?" The man asked him, and Giotto thought deeply.

"I… I don't know. All I know is that I am not fooling you-" Giotto slightly winced as the man's grip got stronger.

"Hyper Dying Will… If you can enter that mode then you are telling the damn truth." The man said as he let go of Giotto's hand.

Giotto thought a bit… there wouldn't be any disadvantage if he did enter that mode, since he would be ready to fight and would be more boss-like. He closed his eyes, but didn't let his guard down because for there was still a big possibility that this was just a trap, though how that man knew of the Hyper Dying Will does create some questions in his head.

The blond sighed and a bright orange flame ignited on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw the man's shocked face.

"Tch! I still have some doubts, but I think you are telling the truth, since no one aside from Primo and Jyuudaime can enter that mode with sky flames… " The man concluded and Giotto was kind of glad that the man believed him, though he still didn't know who this 'Jyuudaime' was.

"Gokudera Hayato, Vongola Decimo's right hand man and storm guardian."

"V-VONGOLA DECIMO!?" Giotto looked at the man like he grew another head; he stared with disbelief and doubt. But before he knew it… pink smoke appeared from where the man was standing.

"G-Giotto!?"

"G!?"

* * *

[1] Some might think that I just made a mistake, but half of that sentence was spoken in Japanese while the other half is in Italian, ok?

[2] In this story, Giotto and his Guardians (except Asari) is still not that fluent in Japanese. Giotto can speak some phrases, G &amp; Alaude &amp; Daemon can have a conversation with the language (Though I doubt they will really have a proper conversation with any language… but yeah you get my point), Lampo &amp; Knuckles are hopeless.

Adittional Info: Giotto's vongola ring is in its original/true form

Another Info: There will be an OC that will appear next chapter, but don't worry since she just have a minor role and wouldn't appear much… but I have decided to give you guys some info about her.

Name: Shiori Ohayashi

Gender: Female

Age: 26 

Occupation: OB/GYN (just started her residency… so she's still not really an ob/gyn )

**A short but hopefully not a boring chapter….. forgive me! T.T I was busy with my studies and just wrote this in one night….. Since…. Do you know that feeling when ideas visited and you wrote a chapter for hours then *bam* you accidentally clicked the 'don't save'button? Ughhhh that happened to me for this chapter and I am still face palming –hard because of that (Seriously that was way better than this…. But ideas won't visit meeeee T.T)**

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, leave a review! It is mucchhh muchhh appreciated~**_

_**I would like to thank those who reviewed last chapter! Guests, Anonymous, Luna, Tsuna16, Animaluvr4life~ I love you guys~~~ **_


	4. Chapter 3- Where?

**Hi my lovely readers! I apologize for this late update, but I got busy with school. I never knew college would be this... tiring. My school's an hour and a half away from our house so every time I get home, I am really tired... add the assignments and other school works and the fact that I also do some advance reading.**

**Simply said, I have very little time to do other things, but don't worry since I have no plans of abandoning this story. Just be patient since I am still not good at time management, which I hopefully would master.**

**Also, our English subject deals with writing, and for this past month I have written three short stories for it. I also did a lot of essays for different subjects. I just hope that this helped me improve my writing. Please tell me what you think and Review! I would love to learn what my beloved readers thinks of my story.**

**Again please don't forget to Review and Thank you for reading this Author's Note!**

**I now present to you the third chapter of "In His Hands."**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Where?**

* * *

"G!?" Giotto couldn't believe what happened in front of his eyes, one moment he was talking to someone who looked like his right hand man, and the next thing he knew his right hand man appeared out of nowhere!

Fate surely liked to bully him.

The blonde boss could feel his heart about to jump out from inside of him and just ran away from all of this weirdness and confusion. Maybe Talbot was right after all, trouble was in love with him, as it was always following him. He pinched his cheeks and winced at the pain. He's not dreaming. Giotto then looked at G who was also shocked.

"Giotto?" G called him in an unusually low tone. This snapped his thoughts and made him look at his right hand man. G then remained quiet, his head looking around.

"Where are we?" G asked as he looked around, which made Giotto do the same thing. The blond then shook his head. "I am also not aware." He answered G's question.

"T-then what about that creepy boy!?" G shouted.

'Creepy boy?' Giotto repeated on his mind, and he suddenly remembered something.

_"Target locked." The boy said monotonously and sat up. Giotto took another step backwards and closed his eyes for a second activating his hyper dying will mode. He was about to attack when the boy pointed its left hand on him. Then the boy's hand rotated and launched at Giotto, grey cables keeping it attached to the boy's body. Shocked, Giotto was caught. The boy's hand wrapped around his neck._

_"Preparations ready." The boy said as Giotto tried to struggle and cursed as his flames didn't affect the boy. The boy opened it's mouth, and a missile appeared. Giotto wanted to scream, but he can't so he continued to struggle, and before he knew it, he was shot and engulfed in pink smoke._

_"Mission accomplished."_

"I also don't know G. But whoever he is, he surely has something to do with our situation." Giotto said, his eyebrows then furrowed. He wasn't able to get any answer from the man who introduced himself as Gokudera Hayato. 'I wonder what he meant by Vongola Decimo?' He thought and something clicked in his mind.

"Could it be that... we're in the future!?" Giotto said a little too loud. G, who had been observing their surroundings looked at his boss.

"Are you an idiot!? There's no way that time travel is possible." G said and glared at his boss.

"But you believe in aliens..." The boss remarked, causing G to snap. "Because, there's an extremely huge possibility that they are true! Time travel, however is an entirely different thing. It's impossible, even a genius inventor like Talbot couldn't make it."

"But what if it was someone from the future that summoned us... I mean their technology would be more advanced than ours." Giotto trailed off as he looked at the cover of the coffin, this didn't go unnoticed by G, who followed his boss' gaze.

"What was that?" G asked as he went closer to the coffin and squatted down to inspect it further. "Vongola's crest... and ten?"

"Before you showed up... I saw talked with someone who looked like you. He mentioned something about Vongola Decimo." Giotto said and G looked at him. "Vongola DECIMO!? You're Primo, heck do you expect the family to last that long!? Giotto, that guy's just playing with you! " G shouted as he stood up.

"No, he's not... Even if I find what he said unbelievable, he's not fooling me." Giotto said, remembering the silver haired's words.

"Tch! Let me guess, hyper intuition." G placed both his hands on his pocket and looked up. Giotto smiled at his right hand man, noting how much he knew him.

"Why are we in Asia, though?" G asked and Giotto raised his eyebrow.

"What?" The blond said in confusion.

"That bird." G pointed at a bird resting on a tall branch of a tree near them. "It can only be seen in Asia." The red haired informed.

"Oh, you're pretty smart." Another voice said, which immediately alerted the two men, having them in a fighting position.

"Who's there!?" G shouted as he held his gun, and after that a person with blue hair greeted them. The person has long blue hair, but the gender was unidentifiable. Giotto went back in Hyper Dying will mode and G looked ready to shoot anytime. The person then raised an arm and G immediately stood in front of Giotto as it was his duty to protect his boss.

"Goodbye."

Before the person could attack, G shot the person, but it missed so he shot again and again, but all failed. The red haired cursed, he rarely misses a target, be it moving or not! He reloaded his gun, but before he could shoot, the person already did. Giotto panicked slightly and grabbed G in order to evade the attacks. Though the two was separated by the impact.

"G!" Giotto immediately looked at his right hand man, only to find him caged in by a weird pyramid of flames.

"What the- IT'S HOT!" G shouted as he tried to get out.

"Damn- G!" Giotto stood up and ran to help the red haired when the person spoke again.

"As expected, the rings can't be used properly. What a waste." The person said.

'Rings?' Giotto then looked at his hand. 'Could it be- The Vongola Rings!?' Giotto thought and looked at the person.

"Use the ring properly?" G repeated a part of what the person said, which was also what confused the blond.

"What do you mean by that?" Giotto asked, but was ignored by the person.

"Don't hate me. Now, DIE."

* * *

**It's quite short... sorry about that! please read the A/N before the start of the chapter!**

**Also don't forget to review~**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter!**

**Special thanks to Animaluvr4life, Guest, and LonelyDOg for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you sooooo much, I hope you also like this chapter~**


	5. Chapter 4- Lal Mirch

**Soooooo... here's an update *hides in shame 'cause of this extremellllyyyyy late update***  
**I became really busy, and I have to say that I kind of lost interest in KHR T_T. But! Don't worry, I'll still continue this st****ory!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"As expected, the rings can't be used properly. What a waste." The person said._

_'Rings?' Giotto then looked at his hand. 'Could it be- The Vongola Rings!?' Giotto thought and looked at the person._

_"Use the ring properly?" G repeated a part of what the person said, which was also what confused the blond._

_"What do you mean by that?" Giotto asked, but was ignored by the person._

_"Don't hate me. Now, DIE."_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Lal Mirch**

* * *

Giotto activated his hyper dying will and dodge an incoming attack, he glanced worriedly at G, who was cursing inside the triangular cage he was in. The blond boss then dodge another attack from the mysterious person and landed on a branch of a tree.

"Why are you attacking us?" He calmly asked as he narrowed his eyes at the person, whom he identified as a female due to her voice.

"We have now reached a crisis point." She began and Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"Whoever attacks first will gain the upper hand." She said as she placed her right hand over the metallic weapon around her left forearm.

"The next bullet is different from the lead shot, so even that flame can't extinguish it." She added and Giotto became more confused, his hyper intuition though was acting all crazily and he prepared to leap. His lips curved upwards as the woman indeed shot him with multiple beams of light, he predicted it right. He evaded it, but when he looked, he noticed that it was following him. He cursed inwardly as he realized what kind of bullet it was.

"Giotto!" G shouted as the beams of light seemingly hit the blond and caused a loud explosion. He cursed as he tried to get out, but as his hands met the cage, he hissed in pain.

The woman grunted in disappointing, as she shielded herself from the explosion's impact.

"Is the Vongola Primo only at this level?" She began as she turned to look at the smoke surrounding the target she had hit.

"How disap-" She was abruptly stopped as she noticed that her target weren't there, and before she could react, she received a strong blow at her stomach.

Giotto silently apologized, he never wanted to hit a woman, however, she's an enemy and gender shouldn't hinder him from defeating her.

The woman took a leap away from him and removed her coat, revealing that she was indeed a woman. She smirked as she studied the two time travelers.

"You're indeed strong, Primo. I'm sure that I wouldn't be able to defeat you with my full strength but... that's for the past. " she said and the other two looked at her with their own confused expressions.

" In this era, however, at your current level..." She began as she took something from her pocket and then inserted the flame from one of her rings to the box's opening.

"You cannot survive!" She yelled and shot Giotto once again.

The blond avoided it and run, but a large violet centipede had caught up to him. His eyes widened as it surrounded his body. He cursed and grabbed it with both of his hands. 'Dying will flames?' He thought as he quickly changed his mind about applying his own flames in to it, instead he closed his eyes and the centipede was then crystallized.

"Zero point breakthrough." He murmured and let it fall into the ground.

"Good job, Giotto!" G smirked and then sighed in relief, though when he saw how exhausted Giotto was, he cursed.

"Get away from him, you bitch!"The redhead shouted as the woman walked closer to the blond boss. Giotto stood up, though shakily, and took a defensive stance.

"I give up. You pass." The woman said as she took of her goggles. "My name is Lal Mirch." She said and Giotto relaxed a bit, but G was still glaring at her.

The triangular cage that the red head was in then vanished, and he quickly ran towards his boss, who then collapsed on his knees. "Are you alright, Giotto?" He asked and the blond nodded.

"Our fight was too loud." Lal commented as she took something from her pocket. She then brought our a box and the centipede earlier turned to flames and went inside it. "I'll only be a matter of time before they find us." She said and tossed two small and short chains towards the two.

"Wrap this around your vongola rings." Lal instructed. "It's called mammon chain, it will seal the power of the rings so that they wont detect us." She said as she turned her back on them. G's eye twitched and he stood up.

"Hold it! YOU.. you attacked us out of nowhere, and now you want us do as you say!?" He shouted.

"Besides, how did you know about the vongola rings? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" He roared angrily but Giotto stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let' follow her for now, G." The blond said reluctantly and G glared at him. "What the- Giotto!" The red head protested but Giotto shut him up using two words.

"Hyper intuition."

* * *

"Hey, woman... where are we going?" G questioned after walking a few minutes. Giotto had to admit that he was also curious and looked at Lal.

"To Vongola's secret base." She replied and the two looked amazed and curious.

"So the vongola really did last for so long, huh?" G murmured.

"How come you trust us?" Giotto then asked and the woman stopped walking. "Why do you trust me?" She replied, though she already knew the answer.

"My hyper intuition tells me that you are trustworthy, but what about you?" He asked once again. "Even though we have this rings, it could be fake and if I'm not mistaken, I was dead a long time ago." He shuddered at the thought, as well as G who vowed to protect him.

"The rings couldn't be faked since the vongola rings of this era was already ruined." Lal said and Giotto raised an eyebrow and G wondered how it could be ruined. "Also, according to Tablot, the rings that we all knew isn't the original form...and what you have is the original form." Lal explained and she proceeded to walk.

"Besides, if you are indeed impostors, I could just easily kill you." Lal added and G looked pissed. "Why YOU!" He shouted, ready to attack the woman, but he was stopped by Giotto who held him back.

"G! Behave yourself, please!" The blond pleaded and G reluctantly did so.

"Truth is, it's because of his plan.[1]" Lal Mirch whispered, cautious about the two hearing it.

* * *

**[1]= Lal Mirch knows of Irie &amp; Tsuna's plan. I made it like this because she's the only arcobaleno alive (excluding Uni) and reborn won't make an appearance here. **

**Also someone asked me why can't they just summon the first gen and just let the tenth gen be there? They would be way stonger that way because there's two generation of vongola. My answer is that since the first gen died long ago, it would be difficult finding their graves (since that's where they'll be transported) also they'll have to dig it up...and that would seem suspicious. So they were brought to the future to be their descendant's replacement instead of their future self(skeleton).**

**I would also like to apologize for the super late update! I promise that I'll update way sooner!**

**I'm also welcome for suggestion~ (for a daily life arc-like chapter, for a future chapter/fight/character appearance/etc.)**

**REVIEW please~! Constructive criticism is welcome! Also if you are condfused abput something, feel free to ask.**

**Special thanks to animaluvr4life, guest, MagicAssassinDogDemon, Mitsu21, and C-J-V for reviewing the previous chapter~ Thank you!**


End file.
